


Something's Wrong With Me

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x09, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Idk if youre still taking prompts but if you are can you do one about after mickey came out in 4x11 when they went home or after ian almost hit debbie with the bat when they went upstairs? also I love your writing</p><p>(I chose 5x09 because I just really wanted to write that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Wrong With Me

”You really gonna do it?” Mickey asked, closing the bedroom door behind them.

 

When he looked over, Ian was sitting on the edge of his small bed, chewing his lips slightly, which was something he didn’t normally do too much.

 

”I have to, right?”

 

Mickey ran a hand over his mouth and nodded slowly, walking closer to Ian.

 

”Your choice, man” He said after a while, not wanting Ian to feel too pressed into a corner. ”I think it’d be good to try it for real, though” Mickey looked down at his boyfriend as Ian took Mickey’s hand in his and looked down.

 

”Something’s wrong with me”

 

”Hey” Mickey said, putting his free hand under Ian’s chin, forcing him to look up. ”We’re gonna get this figured out. You and me. Together”

 

”You don’t know that”

 

Mickey fought the urge to roll his eyes at Ian’s stubbornness as he pulled Ian up and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

”Maybe I do, Gallagher. Can’t argue the together part at least”

 

That got a tired chuckle out of Ian and they finally locked eyes.

 

Mickey dropped Ian’s hand and placed both of his hands on Ian’s neck.

 

”Look, man… I can’t promise we’re gonna get some meds and everything’s gonna be fine in a few days. But eventually, it _will_ be fine. And I’m gonna be here for that. That’s something I _can_ promise you, Ian”

 

”You’re worried about me?” Ian asked, the corner of his lips lifting as they leaned their foreheads together.

 

”You heard that?” 

 

”Mhm” Ian mumbled, closing his eyes. ”You mean it?”

 

”’Course I do”

 

”You don’t need to stay here for this shit, Mick. When I’m better I can come find you” 

 

”What kinda boyfriend would I be then, huh? Never leaving you, get that out of your head”

 

Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as their foreheads stayed together.

 

”Ian, I love you. Could never just up and leave”

 

They were quiet for a while before Ian spoke up again.

 

”I love you too, Mick. So much”

 

Mickey leaned forwards and pressed their lips together.

 

Ian put a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck and the other one on the small of his back as they explored each other’s mouths.

 

”I know this is really fucking hard” Mickey spoke once they had pulled apart. ”But don’t ever think that this will change. You and me will stay the same, man. I promise”

 

Ian nodded and untangled himself from Mickey, laying back on the bed.

 

”You don’t wanna go now?” Mickey asked as carefully as he could manage.

 

”In a minute. I’m tired” Ian looked over and caught the worried look on Mickey’s face. ”I’m not low, Mick. I’m just tired, I promise. Come take a nap with me”

 

Mickey chuckled as Ian made space for him on the tiny bed.

 

He laid down and they wrapped their arms around each other again.

 

For once, they felt safe.


End file.
